There are many golf swing training devices in the marketplace that claim significant results when used correctly and regularly. While most of them have some merit and offer some benefits, they all can be generally categorized by their limitations.
One category includes training devices that are unweighted in comparison to actual clubs. Since these training devices are not weighted, they do not overload the muscles of the golfer sufficiently to develop the strength and conditioning needed to produce a correct golf swing.
Another category includes training devices that are weighted which use a variety of straight or bent shafts. Most of these however do not have the look or feel of an actual golfclub. They are also not adjustable and do not allow for differences and changes in levels of strength and conditioning which can result in improper training.
A third category does not involve a golfclub substitute at all, but employs swing guidance devices such as hoops, tracks, belts and the like. These devices are designed to force the golfer to swing an actual golfclub or training device on a proper swing path. Such devices are generally quite complicated. They are not portable and require time setting up for each individual golfer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a sport swing training device which is weighted such that proper muscle memory develops. It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf swing training device which is both an indoor and outdoor training device in which the user has the ability to change the length and weight of the club. It is a further object of this invention to allow the user to attach a standard golfclub head to the end of the club to simulate the look and feel of an actual golfclub. The club fits in standard golf bags so it can be also used as a warm-up club on an actual course.